I love you, Rae
by VixonVulpe
Summary: Just when the time is right, someone else is always early. But there is a fine line between reality and imagination. Only one can triumph. Two-shot. Rae-BB-Terra triangle. Old work.
1. I love you, Rae

**Welcome to the story!**

**Vixon: **Hello fellow BBXRae fans! Thanks for reading my story!

**BB: **Why am I here?

**Vixon: **Cuz you're awesome, now say it!

**BB: **Why can't Raven say it?

**Vixon: **Fine! Raaaaaaven!

**Raven: **What?

**Vixon: **Could you please-

**Raven: **No.

**Vixon: **Fine, none of us'll say it.

_**Disclaimer: **_Just by seeing that word you should know that Vixon owns only her keyboard and brain, no characters or places or **anything** else belong to her, just the story idea.

**Ps: **words written like _this_ are Raven's thoughts, and words like _this_ are BB's.

**On with the story!**

"Beastboy!" she called as she ran down the long hall. The green figure stopped walking and turned around as she ran.

"Hey, Raven! What's up?" he asked, smiling as always.

"Yeah, Rae, something wrong?" came a third voice. Raven froze. She knew that voice. No, it couldn't be, not now, not after-

"Oh yeah, did I tell you Terra's back?" Beastboy asked excitedly. Raven felt something snap in side her chest area.

"Oh, that's great, well, I'll…., I'll see you around, then." she said and turned around, pulling her hood up to hide her eyes, hoping no one noticed the water threatening to leap from her eyes.

"Wait, didn't you want something?" the green teen asked, confused now.

"Oh, let her go, BB, she's just a little sour." Terra answered him. Raven walked down the hall away from the couple, trying to block out their voices, but she could hear the entire conversation.

"Why, do you know something I don't?"

_Of course. He was always so damn clueless. _

"Just think of it as a girl thing, nothing to worry about, she'll be fine later. If you want I could talk to her, if it'll help you rest easier."

_Yeah, that's what I need, __**you**__ to talk to me._

"Well, nah, she'll be fine, right? Let's just go goof off downtown or something, hey you wanna get a pizza?"

_So much for friends._

"Sure!"

_Even my enemies don't care. Amazing._

"Kay then. Bye guys, me and Terra are heading out!"

_I wonder if they notice the shards of my heart on the floor over there…_

"See ya, BB, y'all behave!"

_Guess not…_

"Glorious friends Beastboy and Terra! Be sure to have lots of the fun!"

_Maybe I'll just curl up in my room for the rest of my life…_

"Be back in about an hour you two, we have training scheduled."

…_with a lifetime supply of tea…_

The sound of the door shutting echoed through the entire tower as the violet haired adolescent walked down the hall towards her room, her heart left in pieces on the other side of the building.

_Maybe I'll move out, quit the team…_

She stood in front of her bedroom door, staring up at the letters forming her name.

…_they can paint over that…_

The door slid open and she entered her dark room, heading straight for the nearest bookshelf.

_Maybe I'll find comfort in one of these…_

She pulled down a novel and headed for her bed, sitting down on the edge and losing herself in the story.

Her peace was interrupted shortly when she heard the door close as the others went up on the roof to goof off. She sighed and searched for her place, then continued reading.

Again her peace was disrupted by a sound from the kitchen. Sighing, she shut her book and went to investigate. She soon wished she hadn't.

Violet eyes met blue ones as the hooded teen entered the common room. A certain green adolescent was the cause of the noise as he searched through the cabinets.

"Hey Raven, feeling better?" the blonde asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

_Mock me while you can, you'll pay for it later…_

"I though you guys went downtown." said the violet haired girl.

"Oh, well we changed our mind," Terra lied.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because I can sense when you're lying, stupid."

"Well that wasn't a very nice thing to say." the blonde smirked.

_I'm warning you, you'll regret mocking me…_

"So?"

"Hey Raven, do you know where Cy moved the frying pans?" the green boy interrupted the girls' silent war.

"No." she said simply.

"BB, let me help you," the blonde said and rushed over like a dog eager to please it's master. The changeling grinned at her offer and sidestepped so she could search the cabinets herself.

"Beastboy, could you manage to boil some water for me, I want to make tea, but the area is too crowded." Raven said in her typical monotone.

"Sure Raven." came the reply and he began to do the simple task. Terra growled slightly.

"You ok, Terra?" asked the green boy, concerned.

"I, just have a sore throat, I guess." she lied.

"You're not sick, are you?" he asked, worried now.

"No, I probably just over used my voice, or something…"

"Oh, ok then."

_Of course __**he'd **__fall for that. Oh well, might as well…_

"How?" Raven asked in a would be innocent voice if both girls hadn't known exactly what he was doing.

"Uh, well, you see, um…"

"Lay off her, Raven." Beastboy interjected.

"Yeah, why are you always so mean to me, Raven?" The blonde was smirking now.

"Because I don't like you." she answered simply. It was obvious, after all.

"Well why not? I like you."

Raven snorted at this, in a very un-raven-y manner.

"I'm sure you do." she said sarcastically.

"Then why don't you like me?"

"You're a backstabber, first of all."

"That wasn't my fault."

"**HOW WAS IT NOT YOUR FAULT!"**

The toaster burst into flames as the violet haired teen yelled. Immediately both girls let out a small shriek. The fire alarm went off and the sprinklers put the fire out. The other two looked at Raven, a look of shock on the boy's face, one of loathing on the girl's. Raven turned on her heel and stormed off to her room. Terra got up and ran after her.

"Raven, open the door, or I'll tell everyone your secret!" came the voice through her door. Raven glared at the door but opened it.

"Secret?"

"You know what I'm talking about." said the blonde as she let herself into the room, the door shutting behind her.

"Please, come in." Raven said sarcastically.

"But, you know, Beastboy already knows, of course."

"Knows what?"

"Your feelings for him."

Raven felt herself blush, but it was hidden in the shadow of her hood.

_He knows? Or is she just messing with me?_

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"You said you can tell when I'm lying, am I lying when I say it's obvious how you feel about Beastboy?" the unwelcome guest sneered.

_She's not…so he really does know?_

Raven felt stupid.

_He knew? I'd been trying to pull up the nerve to tell him myself, but every attempt I made, I crashed halfway through and quickly jumped topics in the conversation, or turned and went back to my room before I found him. I'd been trying again this morning, until the She-devil appeared. _

"I assure you you're imagining things."

"Lie all you want, but when it comes down to the truth, he knows, and to be honest, it's kind of making him uncomfortable. Haven't you noticed he acts differently around you?"

_Well, he does, but I thought, maybe, he like me, and he was just as nervous near me as I was, I can't believe, this whole time, he's just…_

The blonde, knowing her work was done here, got up and left happily.

_**Later that night…**_

Raven didn't come to dinner, instead she headed straight to the roof to meditate. She'd been fighting tears ever since Terra came to have her little '_chat'_ today. Starfire and Beastboy were worried, but the rest of the team told them to give her some space, and assured them that she'd be fine later. Starfire accepted it, but Beastboy refused and went up to the roof to see for himself.

Raven heard him coming and tried to pretend he wasn't there, but he started talking to her.

"Raven, you ok? You seem a bit un-raven-ish today." he said.

_He's making up words already, he must be pretty worried…_

"'Un-raven-ish?'"

_Well that sounded like the real her, that's good._

"Well, yeah. You're not acting like yourself, not really."

_No duh…_

"Don't worry about me, it's nothing."

_She's lying again. I wonder what's wrong? And why doesn't she ever open up to anyone?_

"Liar. Please tell me." he said as he walked over to her. She had given up on meditating and just sat with her legs dangling off the side of the roof. He sat down by her and looked at her, but she turned away, to hide the water building up in her eyes.

"Why are you so damn nosey?" she responded.

"'Cause I care." he answered, still looking at her.

_Damn it, don't say that!_

Raven felt the water pushing to fall down her cheeks. She discreetly wiped it out of her eyes and continued to keep her face out of the boy's view.

"Why do you care about me?"

"Because we're friends."

"Not really, I hate you, remember? We're always fighting."

"So? Me and Cy fight all the time, we're still pals."

"Go away."

"I don't want to."

"Why not, you could be hanging out with Terra right now."

"Is that why you're upset? Terra? She never did anything to y-"

"She betrayed us ALL!"

"Well, yeah, but, everyone else forgave her…"

"Well she didn't say to you what she said to me."

"What'd she say?"

"It's none of your concern."

"Why not?"

"Because, well you already know, so it doesn't matter."

"What do I know?"

_That,_

"Forget it."

"No, tell me."

_I,_

"No."

"Please?"

_Love,_

"Don't look at me like that, please."

"Then tell me."

_You._

"I…, don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because, you don't feel the same."

"What do you mean?"

Raven felt her control slipping, she felt the hot tears run down her face, she took a shuddering breath.

"Raven, are.., are you crying?"

"No."

"You are. Look at me," he pulled her face to face him. He'd grown over the summer and now she had to look up ever so slightly at him. He gently brushed the tears away, but they didn't stop falling and he gave up and let them fall.

"What do you mean, I won't feel the same?"

"Damn it, why are you so clueless!" Raven erupted and buried her face in his chest, sobbing now.

"Wh-what?" Beastboy said in surprise as she buried herself in him.

"I love you, damn it!" she sobbed, now pounding her fists into him. He blinked and stared down at her. He gently but firmly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from his chest. As soon as she felt his gaze hit her she cried harder. He tried to tilt her head to look up at him, but she fought back and he gave in, watching helplessly as she sobbed in his arms, her eyes shut as tight as possible to block out her sight, afraid of what his expression was. He bit his lip as he tried to think of a way to get her to stop crying. Only one way came to mind, but he was scared.

_How will she react?_

He took a deep breath and leaned in. He gently placed his lips on hers. Immediately he melted.

_This, feels…so right…it feels like I should have done this years ago…_

Raven unconsciously allowed herself to get lost in the kiss as well, to confused about the world and her feelings to think about anything. Slowly her thoughts returned to her and she pulled away from him.

_No…_

"I.., I.."

_No, I can't, I won't, Terra said,_

Raven burst back into tears and buried herself in his chest again. The confused changeling carefully pulled her into his lap and gently stroked her back as she cried.

"Shhh, it's ok now, everything will be ok, let it all out." he murmured softly to her. He noticed just how nice her scent was. He'd always known he could pick up scents, like a dog, but he never noticed how fitting the were to their owners. Terra smelled the way it smelled outside in the summer right after it rains, the mingled scent of fresh mud and the forest dancing through the air. Starfire smelled like some kind of fruit, not quite strawberries, not quite peaches, clearly something alien, but still really sweet. And Raven's scent was like a bookstore, the scent of new and old books mingled together, and also a mixture of herbs and spices, lavender and cinnamon the most evident.

She had stopped crying now, and was just snuggling into him, comfortable and safe in his arms. If she hadn't been through all the drama of the day she might have noticed her powers weren't setting anything off. She might have wondered why. She might have noticed the alien girl trying to hide her giggles as she watched the couple, or the blonde who looked as if she'd been slapped multiple times across the face, or the two boys grinning in approval at their friends. But she _had _been through all the drama of that day, and so she didn't notice them. In fact she didn't notice anything except for the soothing rhythm of the boy's hand stroking her back and calming heartbeat that gently lulled her to sleep in his lap.

The only other thing she noticed was his gentle whisper just before she fell asleep.

"I love you, Rae."


	2. You said so, Gar

**Vixon:** Hey guys! Back by popular demand, I'm here again with a sequel to "I Love You, Rae!" YAY!

**Raven: **Am I going to cry in this one?

**Vixon:** No, yeah a few people pointed that out to me, but don't worry, this story will fix the flaws in the other one. (I hope…)

**BB: **Hey dudettes!

**Raven: **Oh boy…

**Vixon: **Hey BB!

**BB: **Hi Vix!

**Raven:** Can we start the story now?

**Vixon: **Sure! Ok, I own absolutely nothing (except my brain and laptop) so don't sue me for claiming I do, because I don't and I didn't and I never will. It's called **Fan**** Fiction **for a reason, right?

**On with the story!**

**(words like **_this _**are Raven's thoughts, and ones like **_this _**are BB's. **_**Words like this are flashbacks.**__** The song is "Ironic" by Alanis Morrisette**_**.)**

_**She had stopped crying now, and was just snuggling into him, comfortable and safe in his arms. If she hadn't been through all the drama of the day she might have noticed her powers weren't setting anything off. She might have wondered why. She might have noticed the alien girl trying to hide her giggles as she watched the couple, or the blonde who looked as if she'd been slapped multiple times across the face, or the two boys grinning in approval at their friends. But she **_**had**_** been through all the drama of that day, and so she didn't notice them. In fact she didn't notice anything except for the soothing rhythm of the boy's hand stroking her back and calming heartbeat that gently lulled her to sleep in his lap.**_

_**The only other thing she noticed was his gentle whisper just before she fell asleep.**_

"_**I love you, Rae." **_

Raven slowly opened her eyes as sunlight streamed into her bedroom through a gap between the dark curtains. She sat up on her bed, her dark blankets surrounding her like a pond of dark water. She stared around her room, slightly confused, before she finally realized it.

"It was all a dream," she said softly to herself. Several emotions ran through her brain. Anger danced around with Spite, cheering "The blonde witch is gone! The blonde witch is gone!" while Affection, Love, and Sorrow sat together in a corner, crying "Only a dream? Why? It's not fair!" and Bravery and Happiness joyfully proclaimed "Time to do it for real!"

"Shut up," Raven hissed at them, sure that if they were any louder everyone else would hear them. She stood up and walked over to her curtains, pulling them closed. She used her powers to bring her cloak to her as she strode over to her bookshelf.

_**The door slid open and she entered her dark room, heading straight for the nearest bookshelf. **_

_**Maybe I'll find comfort in one of these…**_

_**She pulled down a novel and headed for her bed, sitting down on the edge and losing herself in the story.**_

Raven yanked her hand backwards as she stared in horror at her books, the feeling of De Ja Vous closing in on her the way an elevator's walls close in on the Closter phobic. She backed away slowly and grabbed the iPod that was resting on her bedside table. She put in her headphones and played the first song, pulling her hood up and walking out of her room, all in an attempt to rid her mind of the dream. She walked to the common room to see a normal site, Beastboy digging through cabinets looking for the frying pan so he could make his precious tofu waffles, Cyborg exclaiming that tofu waffles were pointless since there was no meat involved in normal waffles. Starfire was watching some show about feet fungus, and Robin was turning his stereo up so loud it would probably cause an earthquake. Raven gave out a small sigh of relief.

_Terra's nowhere to be seen, at least everything seems normal._

Raven strolled towards the kitchen area, opening a cabinet with her powers. She summoned a mug to the counter in front of her with one hand, the kettle with the other. Beastboy and Cyborg took up too much room for her to be able to walk around to the cabinets herself. Cyborg had already heated the water to make himself some coffee, leaving enough water for Raven to be able to make her herbal tea.

_**Maybe I'll just curl up in my room for the rest of my life…**_

…_**with a lifetime supply of tea…**_

Raven spilled the hot water all over the counter as she jerked her hand back in shock.

_I can't even drink tea without having a heart attack! Why did I have to have that stupid dream?_

"Here, Dude," Beastboy said, handing her a rag to clean up the water. Raven let out a mumble that could have been a cross between "Shut up," and "Thanks," and wiped up the mess. Giving up on the tea, she sent the kettle and mug back to their places with her powers and began to leave.

"Wait, Raven, I though you were making tea," Beastboy called after her in surprise.

"_**Wait, didn't you want something?" the green teen asked, confused now.**_

Raven broke out in a run, heading for the roof. As she got away from the common room, Robin's music died down and Raven could hear her iPod once more.

_This isn't helping any_

The bitter thought ran through her head as she realized what song was playing.

"**Life has a funny way of sneaking up on ya when you think everything's ok, and everything's going right,"**

She turned off the iPod and walked up the stairs. She emerged on the roof and breathed in the fresh air. It was soothing to be out here now, away from the rest of the team. She walked over to a corner and sat down, preparing to meditate.

_**Raven didn't come to dinner, instead she headed straight to the roof to meditate. **_

_**She had given up on meditating and just sat with her legs dangling off the side of the roof. **_

Raven's eyes snapped open. She cursed herself several times for constantly remembering that dream. It followed her around like an angry ghost. She wrapped her cloak around her for comfort and tried to rid her mind of the dream.

_**Her peace was interrupted shortly when she heard the door close as the others went up on the roof to goof off. **_

Raven looked up. She wasn't sure which had come first, the flashback or the sound of footsteps on the stairs. She didn't want to talk to her teammates, so she stood up and waited for Robin to appear in the door, the rest of the team behind him. They came out, chatting amongst themselves. It was clear no one else had a dream that haunted them in the waking world. Raven strolled past them, her hood covering most of her face. Beastboy was the last in the group. She pushed past him.

"Hey, Raven! Where are you going? Wait!" he called. She kept walking, showing no signs of hearing him. His footsteps told her he was following her.

"Hey, you two, get back here!" Robin's call echoed down the stairway. "We have training to do!"

"_**Be back in about an hour you two, we have training scheduled." **_

Raven broke out into a run, as if she could leave her dream on the steps behind her. Beastboy's pace quickened. Raven ran faster. Beastboy matched her speed. She took off as fast as she could, heading for her room. A flash of green passed her and spun around in front of her. A green cheetah glared at her from the bottom of the stairs. Raven leaped from the fifth step and soared over him, landing in a run. She went as fast as her body would allow, desperate to get to her room. The pounding of paws told her Beastboy had recovered from surprise and was pursuing her once more. She blasted a black orb backwards without looking and heard his claws slide on the floor as he swerved to dodge. By the time he had regained his balance, she had slammed her door in his face. She leaned against the door, sides heaving from her mad dash. She felt herself slide down to the ground.

"Raven, open the door, or, or, I'll break it down!" The green teen had caught his breath.

"_**Raven, open the door, or I'll tell everyone your secret!" came the voice through her door. Raven glared at the door but opened it.**_

Raven pushed the dream away and growled out, "How? You have noodle arms, remember?"

_At least that sounds like Raven…_

_Please just leave me alone,_

"I'll turn into a Rhino," Beastboy teased. Raven stood up and opened the door a crack.

"Go away."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's it to you?"

_How can I answer that honestly? She'd make my head explode! _

_What will you say now? _

"He won't say it," Raven muttered softly.

"Say what?" Beastboy asked. Raven jumped she hadn't realized she said that out loud.

"Go away."

"Of course I won't say go away!" Beastboy exclaimed. "I don't, don't want you to go," he added softly.

"Why not?"

"Oh, uh, because, I, uh,"

_Is he going to say it? No, he wouldn't, it can't be true. He loves Terra._

Raven let out a small growl as the blonde's smug face appeared in her mind.

"What's that about?"

"Sore throat," Raven muttered.

_**Terra growled slightly.**_

"_**You ok, Terra?" asked the green boy, concerned.**_

"_**I, just have a sore throat, I guess," she lied. **_

"_**You're not sick, are you?" he asked, worried now.**_

"_**No, I probably just over used my voice, or something…" **_

"_**Oh, ok then." **_

_**Of course he'd fall for that. **_

"I think you're lying," Beastboy called Raven out of her daydream.

"Why's that?" Raven snapped.

"'Cuz you drink tea constantly,"

"So?"

"Whatever, be that way."

"So why don't you want me to go away?" Raven reminded him.

"I like having you around," Beastboy said softly.

"Yeah, sure,"

"You don't believe me?"

"Not after Terra,"

"What does she have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, forget I said it,"

"I can't forget her, I won't! But, I don't know what to do anymore,"

"What do you mean?"

"I loved her, how can I love someone else?"

_There's someone else!_

"Don't ask me. I'm emotionless, remember?"

"No you're not. You can be happy and sad just like the rest of us."

"…So?"

"I have a question, though,"

"What is it?"

"Can, can you love?"

"….what's it to you?"

"Please tell me, I've been asking myself for ages. Raven, I, I think I-"

"Love me?" Raven couldn't stop the words from slipping out of her mouth. Beastboy looked at her in shock through the crack in the door. Raven slammed the door unconsciously with her powers. She opened it a tiny crack, smaller then the last one and looked out at him.

"You, you knew? …How?"

"You said so," she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

Raven found herself revealing her entire dream to Beastboy. She left out the fact that she'd cried, it was a little too personal for her.

"So deep down, you knew?"

"Only because you told me."

"Well, I do love you."

"I know. You said so, Gar."


End file.
